


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by layla_aaron



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Birthday Presents, Closet Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos surprises Amanda on her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithildin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Amanda, Methos and Duncan are the intellectual property of Davis-Panzer Productions.  
>  **Content Notice:** This is a little smutty moment between Amanda and Methos.  
>  **Dedication:** This is dedicated to Ithildin for her birthday (2009). Enjoy, m'dear.

Clad in a scarlet lace slip, Amanda Darieux strode into her spacious walk-in closet to sort through her wardrobe in an attempt to find the perfect dress. Something sexy, cut down to here and cut up to there. Birthday parties deserved something to help her forget the actual number of years while looking centuries younger.  
Her feet sank into the plush cream carpet. She smiled then frowned when the shiver down her spine alerted her to the presence of another Immortal seconds before the lights went out and the closet door slammed shut. She whirled around and bumped into the obviously male chest. A startled gasp escaped her and a hand covered her mouth.  
“Don’t scream, Amanda,” murmured a familiar voice in her ear.  
 _Methos?_ She nodded her assent and let out a breath when the hand lifted from her lips.  
“Happy birthday,” the oldest known Immortal whispered. The brush of his lips against her ear elicited a shiver. Alone in a dark closet with a man who’d been around for millennia and more than likely knew more about sex than she ever hoped to learn. _Happy birthday to me._  
“Thank you.” _So, why is Methos early? My party doesn’t start for another thirty minutes and he’s always fashionably late._  
Lips brushed hers in a feather light kiss. Her nipples hardened under the satiny fabric of her slip. A masculine chuckle echoed in the darkened room.  
“Have you figured out why I’m here?”  
 _Other than scaring the hell out of me?_ “No.” Her heart began to race.  
Another chuckle. The second brush of his lips against hers left her feeling intoxicated.  
“Have you ever played a little game called ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’?”  
Amanda shook her head then realized he couldn’t see her. “No.”  
“Would you like me to tell you the rules of the game?” She heard the smile in his tone and drew in a silent breath when he pulled her against him.  
“I’m not sure,” she whispered.  
Methos’ tongue teased the left corner of her mouth. “Have you every wondered what it would be like to make out with the oldest Immortal?”  
Her heart stopped. Did she tell him the truth or did she fib? “Maybe?” She settled for something in between the truth and a lie.  
A finger stroked down her cheekbone to the apple of her cheek then trailed along the seam of her lips. “Yes or no, minx?”  
“Yes,” she whispered, flicking her tongue against the fingertip teasing her mouth.  
Methos let out a laugh then purred. “You stay in a locked, dark closet for seven minutes and make out.”  
“My party starts in thirty minutes and I need to get dressed.” She pressed her lips together. _Screw the party. No, wait. Screw me._  
“You’re nearly dressed. Just slip into the slinky midnight blue velvet dress and you’ll be the belle of the ball.” He nipped her bottom lip.  
“I don’t own a midnight blue velvet dress.” She furrowed her brows.  
Methos laughed. “You do now. It’s on your bed.”  
“I…you didn’t have to.”  
“I know, but you would have been fretting that you didn’t have the perfect outfit. So, I fixed the problem.” His teeth snagged her earlobe. “Now, about those seven minutes…”  
Amanda let out a shaky breath. “What did you have in mind?”  
“This.” His mouth covered hers; his tongue plunged into her mouth.  
She gave herself up to the moment, wrapped her arms around his neck. Sliding her fingers into his hair, she snuggled closer to him. She let out a soft gasp then moaned as his hand cupped her breast, the thumb teasing her nipple.  
He broke the kiss then nuzzled her throat. Teeth nipped at her jaw line as thumb and forefinger pinched her nipple.  
“Methos!” She dropped her head back, let her eyes drift shut.  
“Hmm?”  
All remnants of rational thought left her as he licked a line from the base of her throat up to her earlobe. _What was I going to say? Does it really matter?_ Nothing mattered but however many minutes of Heaven she had left.  
A hand slipped between her legs to stroke her thigh, slid up to the apex of her legs. She widened her stance just enough to allow him access. He pushed his thumb under the leg of her panties and stroked her.  
“Oh my,” she whispered. He worked magic with that thumb. She mentally revised her earlier opinion about Methos. He knew more about sex in his thumb than she knew in her whole body.  
Lips clamped around one nipple then the other, alternating between them while his thumb stroked and rubbed her clit.  
Mewls and moans tumbled from her lips as Methos teased her nipples and sensitive bud. Bright colors exploded behind her eyelids as sharp pleasure rippled from her core to her fingertips and toes.  
Methos bit her nipple and more sensations coursed from that bud to her clit. Her orgasm continued for several seconds then his mouth covered hers, capturing her soft cries.  
Amanda broke the kiss, gasping to catch her breath.  
The ancient Immortal continued the throat kisses accompanied by the occasional graze of teeth against her tender skin. She sagged against him and let out a soft chuckle. “That was not the gift I expected.”  
“Mmm, I like to give rare and unusual gifts.” Methos eased his hand from between her legs, pressed another quick kiss to her lips. “I’ll see you downstairs?”  
Amanda nodded, then realized once again he’d not be able to see her. “Yes.” She heard the scrape of the lock then squinted her eyes closed against the bright light. When she opened her eyes, Methos had disappeared and Duncan stood in his place.  
“Amanda?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Everything okay?”  
“Of course.” She tilted her head. “Why do you ask?”  
“Your lipstick’s smudged.”  
“Oops.” Amanda hurried over to her bureau and hastily wiped off the smears of deep red tint. She caught Duncan’s gaze in the mirror and smiled at him. “I need to finish getting dressed. I’ll join you downstairs in about fifteen minutes.”  
The Scotsman nodded. “What were you doing in there?” He pointed in the direction of her closet.  
“Just playing a little game.” She smirked at her reflection in the mirror then turned around and leaned her hip against the dresser. She crossed her arms over her chest.  
Duncan arched a brow. “If you say so.” His gaze narrowed. “Care to tell me why Methos is wearing smears of red to match your lipstick?”  
“I think you should ask him yourself,” Amanda teased.  
The Scottish Immortal laughed. “Don’t worry, I will.” He strode over to her, placed a peck on her cheek. “Let me guess, ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’?”  
Her eyes widened. “How did you know?”  
“Who do you think taught him that one?” He brushed his lips over hers, flashed a mischievous grin in her direction then strode from the room.  
Amanda stared at Duncan’s retreating figure then she tossed her head back and let out peals of laughter. Duncan might have taught Methos the game, but she was willing to bet that Methos had taught Duncan some moves.  



End file.
